talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
LPC 7 Medley 1
playing in background Hello, WaxTrax. Hellooo, WaxTrax. sings along for a moment . . . been fuckin' with us all day. ---------- (Waffle House): Okay. (WaxTrax): Hello, WaxTrax. Pardon? Hello, WaxTrax. No, this is the Waffle House. Our phone just rang and I picked it up, and uhh... that's why I, uhh, did you call here? No, uh-uh, no, you called here. Yeah. I did. laughing That's really weird, 'cause the phone rang. I called. Yeah, no, must have got wires crossed or something. Is this the Waffle House? puts ending sound on repeat What is going on? Oh I dunno, that's really weird, huh? That sounds really cool. laughing Is this the Waffle House? ' 'sound effect Okay, I'll hang up. Okay. up ---------- Independent Records, this is Cory. Uh... echo Hi. I am Sergio. You are who? I am Sergio and I seek... Gordon Jump. ''' Gordon Jump, huh? ---------- Blockbuster, Colfax and Ogden. beeping '''Hi, I am Sergio and I require the most extravagant movies... available... lowered If possible. distorted Uweh. And is that a five- is that three day rental, or five day rental? Hello? Yeah! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear like half of what you said. Sergio. That's- that's my name. Yep. And I require, ah, extravagant movies. lowered For my rental needs! raised breathing sounds Awwwh... rah! distorted Is that gonna work, or...? Hello? Yeah! I'm lookin' to get a three to five day rental, on some titles. What title are you looking for? Uhh, Saving Private Hamburger Hill... Bobby Hi repeats. Eh, could I do somethin' like that? Okay, hold on a second. Where you comin' from now? intelligible . . . yeah, it was like "Saving Private Hamburger Hill" or somethin'... So, what title were you looking for again? Uh, two, two... two to six day rental. Two to six? We only have- A camel back! ''' What? '''Camel back rental! Somethin' on a camel back, or somethin'. Okay. Yeah, hold- I'm Sergio, man. You can look me up. Sergiooooo. Wew! distorted Do you have an account here at all? Yeah, it's under Sergio, my man. Spell it? Uh, distorted gibberish up ---------- Southwest Plaza Radio Shack, this is Ron. Hi echo. Ron, I was umm-''' I'm sorry? '''I was in need of an upgrade. O-okay. In which area are you speaking of? I've got a realistic wand. Just a, it's triple-A. I'm sorry, what is that again? blowing into the phone A wand. A wand. Yeah. It's a Realistic. The... deoxifying, uh, nebulizing wand. ''' Okay, I'm not sure what that is. to another customer . . . on sale for ninety-nine. This one. It's on sale for- '''It's ninety-nine dollars? No. Sir, I'm talking to somebody else. speaking So, how much with tax...? . . . and you get your ten percent off of that, too. Grab it? Okay. Sorry sir- pitch distorted effect I was kinda just checkin'- eckin'- checkin' it out. distorted What'd you say the price is? Okay, sorry, let's, let's, let's start back- let's start back over? Okay. I was talking to another customer. Gotcha. Sorry about that, We were- I was doin'- doin' three things at the same time. No, no, bullseye. You got the bullseye. I'm sorry? Okaaay distorted ah, the wand you were talking about. Okay, what kind of wand is that, that you're speaking of? Umm, uhh, retronebulizing realistic wand. Mmkay, don't have any idea what that is. Do you have numbers? distorted Which one? sound repeats Kay. Well, it was in the circular so I thought I'd give you a holler. sound again I actually can't hear you. How many do you have in stock is all I'm trying to find out. Can't hear ya. Um, what's the stock number, sir? pitched repeating sound Euh, the skew number? rise in pitch Correct. noises and gibberish Oh. Is your phone...? What's the stock number, sir? Uh, it's RVU3303303 and pitch changing ---------- Thanks for calling Radio Shack, this is Jon, how may I help you? Jon, hi, this is Herbie distortion I just talked to youuu a minute ago. Uh, I apologize, ah... I didn't have the proper skew number on the item I needed. Umm- It was a skew number distorted. ''' It wasn't me, but... '''Skew, skew, skew, skew number. Kay. I've got it now. Skew- sped up It's the, uh, R8 distorted RV seven- even- even- even- even. Did you get that? ' No way. '''Aw, bud. That's weird, huh? ' Are you on a cellular phone? '''No, man. Could you repeat that, please? Yeah. repeated 11 times and distorted ---------- Orange Julius Southwest, this is Dave. Yeah, do you have, um, mint? Anything in mint? No, I sure don't. Not like a distorted pep-o-mint or anything? No, I don't have anything- Okay, um-''' Sorry. '''Can we talk pumpkin for a second? laughs speaking I'd like to get into a pumpkin julius. ''' . . . in November. '''Pumpkin julius or the distorted sound shamrock julius? "sh" sound Uh, the shamrock I haven't got in a while. Okay. Now, how much are the pretzels kneaded when you're preparing the dough there? How much kneading has taken place? We- the pretzels come premade. into the phone At that stage, though. What, I'm sorry? At the kneading stage. ' We don't knead 'em, they come frozen. 'sound If you don't knead 'em, I don't ea- sound again ''' hang up '''So, uhh... ---------- Surf City Squeeze, this is Jan. Hi. reverb Umm... How long would it take you to pref- prepare a special squeeze for me? Umm... what do you want? If I came down. Ah, somethin' like a guava... wheatgerm, oh... Okay. Kind of, ohhh... celery stick kinda thing? No, I don't have, um, vegetables. Okay. Well then we could go with, uh, pumpkin, and uh... I don't have that either. Some kind of different things in there. How long would that take, to squeeze somethin' like that for me? I don't have that either. What have you got, like, uh-''' Got- '''Melon, do you have any melon? The- no, I don't right now. Mango? Not in season yet. Huh-uh. Mango, okay... No, I've got guava- Guava's good. I wanna go with guava and some, uh, some nectar in there. Um, so you'll squeeze it, right? Well, we don't- we don't fresh squeeze it. You might wanna- Wha- what, what do you mean? I mean... with our chillers, they're juiced and then whole strawberries- If I brought my own concoction, would you squeeze it? Hold on a moment. Maybe after, uh... after you open, or somethin'. Oh... (man's voice) Can I help ya? Yeah, I wa- I was telling the lady there about a concoction I'd like to drink. ' ''Well, come on in. '''And I'd like to get it squeezed for me if I could. How long would that take, is all I was asking, y'know. What are you ordering? effect Uh, guava concoction, pretty muchhh. Eh, we don't take orders over the phone. Well I'm not gonna order it over the phone, I'm gonna come in and order it and drink it. Okay. In the store. See you when you get here. Well how long's that gonna take, partner? I don't know, how far away are ya? I'm in Laramie, Wyoming right now, character. Oh, well hop on your horse and come on down. Why don't you get off yours? up ---------- (?) anime. Hi. What's going on? I'm... looking for, um, Gus. Who is it? Gus, who was a friendly ghost. Oh, from the... from the Casper? Or that jack-in-the-box head, that talked. Oh. Maybe like a magnet, or bobble. Hmm. Yeah, we don't have anything like that. Uhhh... Is there like, a certain company that makes these, or...? pitch Uhhh... Is it McFarland, or something? I think it might be Archi... Archiletta. I think it mi- Uhhh. Have you got any sock puppet fantasy kinda things? No. Or puppet fantasy kinda things? changes throughout Where would you go, where would you head for something like that? pitch fantasy kind of things? Wh-where would you go, where-''' I don't know... chuckles I don't know what to tell ya. '''interrupting I want... I don't know what other stores would carry that. Ye- wouldn't you like to find an outfit that looked like that Hostess Pie guy? With the wand and everything? laughs An outfit like that? I would... I couldn't tell ya. We ju- interrupting You can tell me. throughout You-''' -stuff, and- Y'''ou can tell me. I won't tell anyone. stops No, seriously, you can tell me. Where should I go? I have no clue. You probably should talk to my son, cause actually he's the one that... that knows that stuff more than I do. Oh, Noah? Huh? Noah? No, Elijah. Oh, right, he's... Noah rises, "Noah" repeats Noah's... oh, gosh. ends Anyhow, that was something that I wanted to look into... some kind of thing where I could, uhh, look like that pie magician guy and pitch lowering Hang on a sec. background Playing games or something... Wh-wha? Hello. Who do I need to speak to about some kinda friendly ghost setup? I wanna get outfitted him or that pie... changes pie... pie magician... That was something that, if I could try to figure it out... How many people am I talking to? doubled Just two. ' ''chuckling I have no idea, man. beeping '''Oh, yeah, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa continues to rise until end of call I carry masks toward Halloween, but I...Category:Wax Trax